


The Sacrifice

by ashyartemispotozuko



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyartemispotozuko/pseuds/ashyartemispotozuko
Summary: Artemis Fowl, Criminal Mastermind. Jessi Ozera, overlooked teen. What happens when the two meet and Jessi falls fast- and hard. I do not claim ownership over any of the Artemis Fowl characters. PLEASE comment, rate, favourite, and subscribe, I would LOVE to hear your feedback, please please please! Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

\--Part 1

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Jessi said, picking herself up off the ground.

The man she had walked into just ‘humph’ed and Jessi looked around abashedly.

“I-- I’m sorry!” She turned to take off from the scary man. But she felt a hand on her wrist. She spun back around to face the man, but instead found a boy her age was the one holding her wrist.

“Please wait.” The boy said. Jessi just stared at him. “My bodyguard was simply protecting me. I apologize for his impoliteness.” The boy elbowed the giant in the ribs.

The giant didn’t say anything or even act like he had noticed the well-dressed youth jabbing him in the ribs with a pointy elbow.

“It’s okay! I have to go.” Jessi said.

“Can I buy you lunch?”

“What?”

“Well,” the boy said nervously, “I think I owe you something for Butler scaring you like that.”

Jessi eyed up this pale boy with raven hair and pointed features. He had one blue eye and a brown eye. Now that was something Jessi found very intriguing.

“Um… Sure I guess.” She said quietly.

Then the boy let go of her hand. She blushed since she hadn’t realized he was still holding it.

Jessi and the boy just looked at each other.

“Master Artemis?” The giant said.

“Oh. My name is Artemis Fowl the Second. Um… What’s your name?”

“Oh,” Jessi giggled, “It isn’t nearly as impressive as yours.” She said.

“And it is?” the boy commanded.

“Jessi Ozera.” Jessi looked down.

“I think it’s a lovely name.” Artemis said.

“You do?” Jessi’s head shot up to look at him.

“Yes. A lovely name to match a lovely girl.”

Jessi blushed fiercely at the compliment, and then said, “No, a plain name for a plain girl.” Everything about Jessi was plain. She had plain brown eyes and long dull-brown hair. A normal looking face, nothing to stand out to make her attractive or unattractive. She had a normal body, not too big not too small. Medium build, the kind that looked good and natural on most girls. 

And, she could do nothing that made her special. She couldn’t do athletics well, though she was decent at them, but not enough to get on a team. She couldn’t act, write, draw, paint, or anything that could make someone unique. Jessi was just… so plain.

“So… Lunch?” Artemis repeated, interrupting Jessi’s thought storm.

“Oh. Right. Sure.” Jessi looked down and followed Artemis down the street. She looked up at the man. “What’s your name?” she asked him.

“Um, Butler isn’t really supposed to talk to people. He’s a bodyguard, so he’s more seen than heard.” Artemis said.

“Oh. Okay.” Jessi saw a familiar place. “Hey, can we eat there?” She asked.

“The Lunch Spot?” Artemis said incredulously. “How original. It looks… kind of cheap. No offense.” Artemis looked at Jessi who was looking down again. “I’m sorry.” He said. “It’s alright. I’ll eat there. Lead   
the way.” He said to her.

Jessi opened the door and held it open for Artemis and Butler to go through.

Jessi followed them and sat at a little table in the back. Artemis took a spot near her and Butler next to him.

A waitress twittered over and said, “May I take your orders?”

“You haven’t given us menus yet.” Artemis said.

“Oh! Right, well normally people who come in have an idea of what they want or stopped to look at the menu in the front, but here’s some menu’s anyway!” The waitress pulled some menus out of her   
pocket and set them in front of the 3 of them. Butler ignored his and continued glaring about the room.

Artemis took his menu and sneered at it.

“This is a menu? Where’s the Cheese Soufflé? Where’s the Filet Mignon?”

“Um… This is a simple restaurant.” The waitress gawked at him, seeming to be appalled by his words.

Before Artemis could get antsier, Jessi said, “I’ll just have a grilled cheese and a root beer.”

Artemis looked up at her and said, “You can order anything you want. I’m paying.”

“Oh, no… I couldn’t do that. I’m not very hungry anyway.” Jessi muttered.

“I’ll have the French Dip. But skip the Dip, it’s much too messy.” Artemis said, handing the waitress the menu back as if it was diseased.

“And your drink?” She asked.

“I’ll just have a Plain Earl Grey tea. Nothing else in it, sweeteners and such.” Artemis turned a glare on the lady. “You do at least have that, right?”

“Yes, that we have!” She said, startled. She took Artemis’s menu and Jessi’s and looked up at Butler. “Anything for you, Sir?”

“Just a tea.” The giant growled, sliding the menu across the table toward the waitress, not looking up from his scanning.

“Um… what kind, sir?” She asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” He said simply.

“We have Earl Gre—“

“He said it doesn’t matter.” Artemis snapped. “Can’t you listen? Please leave us now.”

“Oh. Um, right.” The waitress took off.

Jessi was beginning to think she had agreed to lunch with two crazy people, so she said, “Would it kill you to be nice?”

“Excuse me?” Artemis said.

“That waitress looked close to tears.”

“I was simply not sugarcoating my words as most people do. I don’t see why people do so, because if you spoke what you really thought, then people would know what you want from them.”

“But it hurts people’s feelings.”

“So? Everyone’s feelings hurt sometimes.”

Jessi just looked down. Then her head shot up and she looked at Artemis.

“Are you wearing a contact?”

“What?” he asked.

“Are your eyes really that color?”

“Oh. Yes.”

“Is there a story? Or were you born like that?” Jessi didn’t know how someone could have eyes like that and not be born with them. Maybe he was in an accident and he needed an eye transplant and they   
didn’t have any brown eyes? Or Blue. Whichever his eye color was.

“It’s a long story. But you wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

“Try me.” Jessi smiled.

“Um… maybe some other time…” He said awkwardly.

They ate their lunches over small talk and Artemis invited Jessi to come visit him in his manor sometime. Jessi promised that she would and they parted and went their separate ways.

Jessi had really liked the boy, but his bodyguard was a little scary…


	2. Part 2

\--Part 2

“I still don’t get what you’re showing me, Holly.” Artemis said.

“Okay.” Holly turned and placed her hands on Artemis’s arms. “She is called an oracle. An oracle is a--”

“A person that can tell another person’s future. They get visions and they have to say them out loud.”

“Exactly. There’s an oracle here that said she had a prophecy she must tell you. She’s been saying your name for almost 2 days. Sometimes her visions get violent, so we keep her under watch here in the   
LEP. Plus, faries kept trying to get her to predict their future and she couldn’t handle it anymore. She didn’t want to be on her own anymore.”

“Okay. So where is she?”

“In that room. Be careful. She doesn’t get a lot of visitors. She may be unstable.”

“I’m sure I can handle it. Butler, wait here unless I call you for help.”

“Yes’sir.” Butler replied in his low voice.

Artemis knocked on the door in front of him.

“Come in, Mr. Fowl.” An eerie voice said through the door.

Artemis opened the door and slowly stepped into the living quarters of a slobby female sprite.

“So, Mr. Fowl, they finally got you from the surface for me.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Yes. Now I hear you have business with me.”

“Business, Ha! I wish it was business! No! I am tortured by visions of your future and you dare say with your impudent voice to me ‘you have business with me’ Ha! Maybe I shouldn’t tell you!” She hissed.

“Well, we both know that is impossible.” Artemis said. “To not tell me would just torture you more with visions of my future. So I would just suggest you say it and get it over with.” Artemis replied,   
crossing his arms.

“Fine. Sit down. My name’s Matilda.”

Artemis sat across from her and was silent, waiting.

“Fine. I can sum it up. Your girlfriend will be kidnapped and tortured and soon after killed by Opal Koboi.”

Artemis blinked. “But I don’t have a girlfriend.” He said.

“Yes, perhaps you don’t right now. But it isn’t as if a young man like you is going to stay single forever. It is not just any girlfriend. It is the next girlfriend you have. So, for your sake, don’t get too   
attached.”

Artemis was silent, staring straight ahead.

So… I can’t date? How could I! If the next girl I would date is destined to be killed by Koboi? I can never date again… Artemis thought to himself.

“Can I stop her?” he voiced much more confidently than he felt.

“Hmm? Koboi? No. Well, I see as far as her getting away with your girlfriend, and then I had the strong feeling of pain and death. So I’m assuming she kills your girlfriend. Hmm. Maybe you can ask one of   
your enemy’s on a date. That’d count. It’s a good way to get rid of someone.”

“I’m not joking here. Is there ANY way we could save my future girlfriend?” He demanded.

“Not if she goes with Opal willingly. Perhaps if she tries to fight Opal. But that is dangerous. You could die. Well, anyway. I am tired. I want a nap. Please leave. I have told you your future. Good day, Master   
Fowl.”

Artemis nodded at the sprite and left, closing the door tightly behind himself.

Artemis stared at the ground, thinking. Who could my future girlfriend be?

Artemis couldn’t lie to himself. He was sure he’d have a girlfriend someday, despite how he thought of the prospect right now. But how far could that be in the future? Tomorrow? Or in 20 years? Too bad   
the Sprite couldn’t tell him more…

“Artemis? Are you okay? What’d she tell you?” Holly asked.

Artemis was silent for a moment, and then he said, “Nothing. Nothing at all.”


	3. Part 3

\--Part 3

Jessi was scared. Though the boy was a bit odd, he was definitely intriguing… to say the least. And now she was headed to his…. Manor.

Butler had come to her house earlier that day and picked her up in a…. limo. It was odd seeing a limo in inner Dublin, outside the plain brick apartment building she lived in. 

She got in fast, and they were off. They had been driving for about a half hour, and except for Butler’s subtle warnings of ‘If she ever hurt Master Artemis…’ it was silent.

Finally, they came to the manor. The Manservant pulled in the gate, and down the long driveway. Jessi was gasping at every single thing, and Butler was rolling his eyes.

They finally pulled up to the front door. Artemis was waiting on the front steps, and before Jessi could open her door, the Manservant had pulled it open and was standing strait like a butler, holding her   
car door open for her.

Jessi got out hurriedly, and Butler got back in the limo and drove it around the building to park it.

“Um…. Can we go in?” Jessi asked, shivering in the May weather.

“Butler doesn’t want me out of his sight with you. He made me promise to not leave his field of vision. I believe he thinks you’re going to stick a knife in me when he’s not looking.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I have not had enough time to gauge you, but by the selection of your clothes and arrangement of your hair, and even the type of bag you carry, I would assume you are not a hired assassin.”

“Why… How would you guess that?” I asked.

“I never guess. I know.”

“Okay, how would you know?”

Butler came back around the corner and opened the doors for them, and Jessi followed Artemis inside.

“I know because the typical assassin, even while trying to hide the fact, would be wearing loose, stretchy clothes preferably in a dark color just in case they have to make a quick getaway. You are in jeans   
and a tank top, definitely not loose or dark. An assassin would have their hair tied up so they would not have it fall in their eyes at a critical moment. You’re brunette hair is falling in loose waves around   
your shoulders. Not tied up.

“And assassins would carry larger bags, to fit lots of secret pockets to hide all sorts of things. Your purse is barley big enough to hold a book. I find it hard to believe it could also have secret pockets and   
even a knife or gun in there. So, judging by all these things, and more subtle things, you are not an assassin, even a badly disguised one.”

“Wow….” Jessi was quiet. “You certainly have a lot going through your head.” She said.

“I never stop thinking about less than 4 things at one time.” He said frankly and simply.

“I can tell… Anyway. Why would an assassin be after you? And why do you need a bodyguard? You’re just a kid.”

Artemis puffed up at the ‘just a kid’ comment, but let it slide.

“I need a bodyguard and lots of protection because I am a billionaire and head of a lot of corporate companies. I also consequently am a lord of the underworld, black market and such. There are more   
people out there that want to see me dead than the whole population of Ireland. I have had bad business dealings with people from almost all over Europe, Asia, South America, and North America. I am a   
wanted man in many places. People do not much care for me. So, I would be careful when getting involved with me. You can still get out while you can, the door is right there and Butler is perfectly happy   
with bringing you back home and you never have to think about me again.”

Jessi was silent and thought. He’s trying to scare me away. He doesn’t want friends for some reason. Maybe he’s afraid to make friends… that’s why he’s trying to scare me away. Well, I won’t have it.

“I’m fine right where I am, thank you.” Jessi said politely.

An emotion passed over Butler’s face she thought might be relief, and Artemis just looked startled.

“Okay then…” Artemis said awkwardly. “Well, I guess I can show you around the place. This is one of our living rooms….”


	4. Part 4

\--Part 4

“Are you sure it’s all right?” Jessi asked.

“Sure. My parents are out of town anyway. I do plenty of things they don’t know about. It’s fine.”

Jessi was at the Fowl Manor again, it now being about the 15th time she’d been there. She had met the whole family, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl and Juliet, Butler’s sister.

They were all very nice people. Jessi hadn’t invited him to her apartment. He didn’t need to meet her family…. She didn’t plan on it ether, she was more comfortable in his manor than her own apartment.

Her parents were…. different. And they were gone most of the time and she lived in a bad neighborhood. She liked her little escapes to Artemis’s house. Even Butler was friendly to her now.

Right now they were discussing her staying the night. Her parents wouldn’t worry if she didn’t come home. They probably wouldn’t notice, and if they did, they wouldn’t care.

It was very late and Jessi was too tired to go home. Artemis was offering her a spare room for the night. Looks like this was going to be her first night at the Manor!

She had grown much closer to Artemis, and she knew she had a big crush on him. She secretly hoped that he would just lean down and kiss her one day, but she knew Artemis’s mind worked differently   
than most peoples. She would be amazed if he even realized she was a girl and that boy’s are supposed to be with girls.

And she wasn’t surprised Artemis was different. Growing up pretty much alone in an old manor like this… it was strange. Artemis told her how his father had disappeared and his mother went crazy for a   
while. Then she got better and his father showed up in a hospital in Ireland. It was a dream come true for the whole family.

Though Artemis Senior had lost a leg, they were still a (mostly) happy family. And Jessi was glad one day when Juliet took her aside and said that Artemis had really been changing since she had become   
friends with him. He was becoming less pushy and demanding, and more understanding of basic humans.

“I know they don’t know about most of the things you do.” Jessi yawned again. “The purple room is the one you said I can have for the night, right?”

“Of course. I’ll see you in the morning then. I’ll have Juliet wake you for breakfast.”

“Mhmm… See you.” Jessi said, taking off in the direction of the purple room. It was up a floor and in the same hall as Artemis’s office. But that didn’t matter, since Artemis was going to bed anyway. Butler   
and Juliet were already asleep in their own rooms.

Jessi found the room, and too scared to lock herself in it, left the door open and crawled under the sheets in the warm, comfortable bed.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Sleeping in a bed in Artemis’s house…. It was a dream come true.


	5. Part 5

\--Part 5

“You need to tell me what the oracle said, Artemis!” A high girl’s voice drifted into Jessi’s room. She turned over in her sleep.

“I… I can’t.”

“Why not? Did she say you can’t?”

Artemis’s voice woke Jessi up. She didn’t recognize the girl’s voice as Juliet’s, so Jessi tiptoed over to the open door and listened, not sure who any other female there beside her and Juliet would be.

“No. She didn’t say that. It’s just… kind of weird.”

“Artemis. I’m your best friend. We’ve been friends for years! We’ve been through life and death with each other. We even traded eyeballs! Now you’re saying you can’t tell me something that our lives could   
depend on because it’s ‘kind of weird’?!” the girl exclaimed.

Artemis sighed. Jessi heard him sit down on his office chair, a sound she had heard often, when she sat in his office talking with him.

“Fine. You won Holly. I’ll tell you.”

“Thank you.”

There was a sound as the other girl, Holly, sat down in Jessi’s normal chair. She could tell, because it had little beads in it that made small popping sounds when you move around. It was very annoying,   
but much more comfortable than it sounded.

“Holly… I don’t know how to sugarcoat something like this.”

“Artemis sugarcoating? Ha. Right. Just say it.” The girl laughed.

“Okay. Well… the oracle said that the next girlfriend I have would be kidnapped and killed by Opal Koboi.”

Holly was silent.

“She saw your girlfriend get killed?”

“Well, no. But she said she got a strong feeling of pain and death. Meaning she was killed.”

“Yeah, but which she?”

Artemis didn’t have an answer.

“All I know,” he said, “Is that because of this, I can never date again. I can never fall in love and I can never get married or have children to carry on the Fowl name.”

Holly was quiet, and then said, “That’s why you’ve been so different. You’re now completely afraid to feel.”

“I am not. I just don’t want any girl to die because of me.”

“So… you’re going to just go on living with no love? Ever? Have you told Butler?”

“You’re the only one I’ve told. Please. This has to stay between us.”

Jessi couldn’t hold it in anymore. She had clasped a hand over her mouth and was silently crying. But she let out a sniffle.

She heard the people in the other room stand.

“What was that?” The girl said.

“Wait, Holly, that’s probably--”

A smallish humanoid creature bounced around the corner and was pointing an object that looked like a gun at Jessi.

Jessi still had her hand over her mouth and was crying. She didn’t even know what this creature was! It looked like a human girl… But she had pointed ears and was only about 3 feet tall. She had pointed   
features and cropped red hair and coppery skin.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Just then, Artemis stepped around the corner, placing his hand in front of the gun-like object the girl was holding.

“Holly! This is my friend! Her name is Jessi Ozera. Please put the Neutrino away. Holly!”

The girl lowered the gun-thing and turned to Artemis. “You… you have friends?”

Jessi, tears still in her eyes, looked up at Artemis. “Who is she?” she asked. “What is she?” Jessi sank down against the door, and whispered, “What’s going on?”

The Holly girl looked down at Jessi on the floor. “What is wrong with this mud girl?”

“Holly! She’s my friend. Jessi, can you stand up? I’ll explain everything to you. I swear. Just come to my office with me. Please.”

Jessi slowly stood and walked with Artemis to his office.

Artemis sat down in his chair and Jessi sat on hers. Holly pressed a button on her chest and began floating a few feet in the air.

“Holly, cut it out. She’s already scared, you think using the hummingbird’s going to calm her down? Stop it.”

Holly lowered to the ground and sat down pretzel leg style. 

“Is that why you show no feelings toward me?” Jessi asked suddenly.

“What?” Artemis and Holly said in unison.

“You think… that if you liked me, that Pearl girl will kill me?” Jessi addressed her question to Artemis.

“Oh… Well. No. It’s not like that. I like you as a friend. If I was to find someone that I liked, Opal would kill her.”

“Please.” Jessi said. “Please tell me everything. I need to know. Start at the beginning. And this better explain what she is.” Jessi said, nodding to Holly.

“Okay.” Artemis said.

“Artemis!” Holly said furiously.

“Holly, please. You don’t have to tell the LEP. This can be a secret. Jessi… Well she’s kind of my best friend…”

Holly sighed and looked at her feet.

“I know you’re going to tell her anyway. I don’t think I can stop you from that. But I am telling the LEP. They will probably issue a Mind wipe. I’m going to stay here to make sure you at least get the story   
right. And maybe put a little Holly input in there to show just how much I hate being kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped?” Jessi looked at Holly. “You were kidnapped? Who kidnapped you? And why?”

“Well, um, that was Artemis. I guess I’ll let him explain the why.”

“Okay.”Artemis said. Jessi settled in for a long story. “It all started in Ho Chi Minh City…”


	6. Part 6

\--Part 6

“Hello Jessi.” Artemis said when she walked in the door. Butler followed shortly after, closing the door behind them.

It was almost a month ago to the day that Artemis had told Jessi everything. She now understood his relationships with everyone and why… certain things are like they are. Like Artemis’s eye or Butler’s   
age.

Jessi entered Artemis’s living room, and waved her hello. Then she stopped in her tracks.

“Um, who’s this?” Jessi asked.

“Oh, Jessi, this is Miranda. Miranda, Jessi is my best friend. Jessi, Miranda’s father owns a large company I was thinking about investing in… so I invited her here for drinks.”

“Oh… It’s nice to meet you.” Jessi said monotonously, holding out her hand for Miranda.

Miranda took one look at Jessi and said, “Oh… Um I don’t usually mingle with the commoners...” she turned away from Jessi and sat back down. “Artemis, would you get me that drink?”

“Oh, Butler. Drink please?”

“No, I want you to get it, Artemis. Pretty please?” Miranda said.

“Oh… Um, sure. I’ll get it. Can I have help please, Jessi?”

“Mhmm.” Jessi followed Artemis into one of the kitchens.

“So if it’s her father’s business, then why are you having her over?” Jessi asked the second they were out of earshot.

“Oh… well I think she made an impression on me.” Artemis smiled.

“You can’t like her.”

“What?” Artemis looked up.

“Remember what the oracle said? You can like her if you want her to die. Please Artemis. Cool your jets. You just met her.”

“No, actually I met her just before my father took off in the Cola ship. It was at a dinner party. I thought she was charming… but she was leaving the next week for Japan for specialty training.”

“Specialty training?” Jessi asked.

“I was sent to Saint Bartelby’s, not an intelligent person school. Her parents saw her genius and sent her for the last 4 years to the best Young Intelligence School in all of Asia. She’s super smart. So… I   
invited her over for…. Um, juice.”

“Cut it out.” Jessi laughed. “I know you and your guests or whatever sip Martinis. I don’t care. So…. Is she staying long?”

“Yeah, the whole weekend.” Artemis replied.

Jessi nearly choked on her water. “What?”

“Well, yeah. Her parents are out of town, and it’s scary for a girl our age to be sleeping in a mansion as big as hers alone.”

“If she was here then why did you invite me over?”

“I thought we could all talk business or something.”

“Artemis. Hello. It’s me. I don’t talk business. I hang out and share stories and have fun. She doesn’t look like she’d know what fun is if it hit her in the face.”

“Well, she went to a very strict school. They weren’t really allowed to have fun.” Artemis cleared his throat. “I mean, not that someone like me or her needs fun. I don’t like fun.” 

“Right…” Jessi said. “You done with her drink?”

“Almost.”

“Artemis… I’ll stay for you. But if she continues to verbally slap me, I’m out. I can only take so much.”

“Okay. I’ll try to calm her down a bit. She’ll probably get used to you after a bit.”

“I hope so.” 

Artemis and Jessi walked back into the living room and Artemis handed Miranda her drink and she took it daintily. He then sat down next to her and Jessi chose a chair across from them.


	7. Part 7

\--Part 7

“No Artemis.” Jessi said.

“Why won’t you come over today?”

“Because after last night when Miranda just constantly verbally slapped me down again and again, I kept looking for help. But you were too busy drooling over her that you didn’t even notice. Did you even   
notice I left almost 4 hours earlier than I normally do? I’ll come over Monday after she’s gone, okay?”

“Jessi… I’m s-- I mean. Sure. I’ll send Butler over at noon on Monday.”

The line went dead.

Thank god for summer vacation.

Jessi fell back on her bed and stared at the wall. Then she grabbed her stuffed dog and held if tight to her.

Artemis is falling for someone else… I can’t handle it… and a snooty brat like that… she probably didn’t even notice she was being mean to me… she’s so mean! But… they really would make a nice   
couple… No! If Artemis went out with her, then she’d be killed. Even a brat like that shouldn’t have to face Opal… provided what Artemis told me is true. Jessi thought.

But even so… maybe it’s just a fling. Yeah. In a month this will all be forgotten. He probably won’t even remember her name. But… what if they did. Become closer. What would happen to me? 

Me, plain old me. Artemis barely noticed me at all when she was in the room… What if she totally took over and I never saw Artemis again? Wouldn’t he forget to call me and forget to send Butler over to   
get me? Forget about me?

He couldn’t. We’re too close! 

But… It’s so… painful. Seeing him look at another girl like that… it hurts me…. Right here… Jessi touched her chest, over her heart. 

The pain…. A broken heart? Am I in love? Do I love Artemis? Yes. I’ve know that for a long time. But I can’t date him. I don’t want to die…. It’s just all so… He’s…

“Jessi! Jessi where the hell are you?!” She heard her dad yell.

Jessi leapt up from her bed and sprang to her bedroom door and locked it just as the handle was about to turn.

“I’m um… I’m changing!” Jessi called through the door, fear hitching her voice.

“Well I just wanted to tell you. Yer mom had said she’s had enough of this house and this relationship. She’s leaving us. So I asked what about you. And her words. Keep the brat. Ha! Priceless…” she heard   
her dad stumble away and knock something over. Probably drunkenly.

So mom finally left…. Again. Thanks mom. I love you too… Jessi thought, curling into a ball and sobbing quietly on her bed.

Yes, so Artemis was self-centered. That had proved one good point in Jessi’s arsenal because then he had never asked her about her family. Jessi didn’t like lying. She would never lie to her best friend.   
That’s why she was always happy that Artemis never asked about her family.

How was she supposed to explain that her parents are drunks? That the reason they live in the cruddy apartment in the bad end of town is because neither of them have jobs? That all of Jessi’s things,   
clothes, notebooks, stuff like that are all bought by herself, from part time jobs? Artemis wouldn’t understand. With all of his books and technology and money and the expensive Manor… It was all so   
amazing. He couldn’t even begin to understand the life of a poor. 

Her becoming friends with Artemis had been a welcome escape. She had needed it. Now with her mom gone, and Artemis getting a… well, a female friend….

Could things get worse?

Jessi Ozera cried herself to sleep.

Like usual.


	8. Part 8

\--Part 8

“So you’re not lying? You do like her?” Artemis asked happily.

“Yeah, she has some… enduring qualities. But she’s a decent enough person I guess. I mean, come on, she’s even a philanthropist. Who couldn’t like a philanthropist?” Jessi answered.

It was about 2 months later. Artemis was seeing a lot more of Miranda. So Jessi was too.

Sure, their relationship was becoming tearse, but Jessi had talked to Holly about it. Holly was a good friend too. She was a listener and she had even talked the LEP into not mind wiping Jessi…. Unless she   
broke off a relationship with Artemis. And then Jessi agreed that was okay.

She was talking to Artemis, sitting in his office with him, like the good old times. But they were talking about Miranda.

Oh well. 

“Anyway. How’s your mom? I thought you said a while ago that she was sick?”

Jessi stiffened. “Um… Artemis. That was almost 3 months ago. And it was just a hangover…”

“Oh… How is she now then?”

“I… I don’t know.” Jessi looked at the ground.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you see her when you went home last night?”Artemis asked confusedly.

“Artemis… My mom left us 2 months ago.” Jessi stared hard at the ground.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? So you’re with just your dad? Jessi… What’s wrong?”

Artemis had noticed there was water dripping from her face to the ground. Jessi’s hands flung to her face as she hastily wiped all tears away.

“Yes, I’m with just my dad now!” She said loudly.

“Jessi… Are you okay?”

“Artemis.” She looked up and directly into his eyes. “With all of your self-centeredness, you never once asked me about myself. You don’t even know my middle name. You don’t know my parents names   
or anything about my past. I was always there for you to listen to you and talk to you. Even when I didn’t understand the technical stuff you were saying. I was always there for you to support you. Did you   
ever notice I eat a lot when I come over here? And take left over’s? Didn’t ANY of this click into your brain about anything? Or are you too hung up on Miranda to notice anything weird going on with your   
‘best-friend’?” Jessi cried.

Juliet had come running up the stairs at the commotion and when she got to Artemis’s office she stood in the door and stared.

“Jessi… What’s wrong?”

“Did nothing EVER occur to you that your friend came from a messed up family? That your friend might be messed up?”

“Jessi… there’s nothing wrong with you.” Artemis said.

“Sure. But Miranda has everything.” She replied.

“Is… is this about Miranda?”

“NO! This is about her blocking your vision from seeing anything but her! You have barely noticed me for the last 2 months! I’ve been a nervous wreck! It’s just… It’s all gone downhill…” Jessi sank into her   
chair, the tears streaming down forgotten on her face.

“Jessi… what is going on at home?” Artemis said.

“I… I…” Jessi took a deep breath. “You have to promise you won’t hate me.”

“Ha. You find out my best friend is an elf and I’m in the Mafia and you think something you say could scare me?” Artemis said.

Jessi took a deep breath then said, “My parents are drunks. They have no jobs. They pay for the apartment and the booze from the inheritance my mom’s parents left us. But that left none for me. I’ve   
been working cash jobs and stuff since I was 12. My mom got sick of my dad beating her so she left 2 months ago and left me with my dad. Where do you think he puts his anger now? Where do you   
think? And on top of all of my messed up family problems, I see you laughing and talking and smiling with Miranda like she’s the best thing in the world and I never… got… a chance…”

Juliet leapt in the room and caught Jessi’s passed out form before she hit the ground.


	9. Part 9

\--Part 9

“So… I can really stay as long as I want?” Jessi asked.

“Of course. And Jessi… I know I said this before. But I am so sorry. For not noticing anything about you. For never asking anything about you. But I do know this. You don’t want this door closed when I   
leave.” Artemis smiled at her.

Jessi giggled and nodded, as Artemis strode out of the room, flicking the light switch.

“Hey Artemis.” Jessi called.

“Yes?” She heard.

“It’s Rose.”

“What is?”

“My middle name.”

She heard Artemis hesitate, then walk away a couple doors down to his office. Jessi was staying in the Purple room and Juliet had put her in bed rest until the next day.

She wasn’t sleepy… but sleep really did sound… so good…

 

“Well, we have good news and bad news, Master Artemis.” The Butler’s said, coming into the house.

“Bad first.” Artemis said.

Jessi sat up. Juliet and Butler were both sent on different missions concerning her.

“The bad news… I used this key you gave me to get in. Your father was passed out on the couch. I followed the directions you gave me and found your room. But I didn’t need your room key.” Jessi had   
long ago invested in a door handle with a bolt lock on the inside that only she had the key for. “But the door was already blasted off its hinges and everything in it was… well, destroyed. Most papers and   
stuff were burnt up. A lot was soaked with alcohol, and… Well, I found the pieces to your dog. We can hire someone to fix him good as new.” Butler said.

Jessi stepped forward and took her stuffed dog from Butler that her grandparents had given her when she was 5. He was in 4 pieces, and he couldn’t be fixed… but it just felt to Jessi like he was dead…

“Most of the rest of your stuff is not salvageable…” Butler said. “I’m sorry.” He stepped aside. 

Jessi looked up. “It’s okay. I didn’t have much of anything there anyway.”

“Good news now!” Juliet stepped ahead.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Artemis sneered.

“I found a whole bunch of stylish outfits that would be Jessi’s perfect size just like you asked, Master Artemis!” Juliet said happily.

“Oh… Artemis. You didn’t have to!” Jessi stepped forward and awkwardly hugged him. He wasn’t much of the huggable type.

“Thank you, everyone.” Jessi said, sitting down with her pieces of stuffed dog.

 

“Okay. Your honest opinion. What do you think about her?” Artemis asked.

Jessi sighed. “Honestly? I think she’s a snotty spoiled little brat. But she’s also rich, from a prestigious family, decently nice, honest, pretty and smart. A perfect match for you.” Jessi said.

“Really? You think so too?” Artemis asked.

“Yes. But Artemis… what about the oracle’s prophesy?”

Artemis shook his head. 

“I know… I wasn’t thinking of asking her out. I was just asking your opinion of Miranda….” He sighed.

Jessi was silent, but then she decided to tell him face-to-face what she had planned on leaving on a message for him on his computer because she was too shy for this. But instead she blurted it out.

“I think you should go out with me!”

Artemis was stunned into silence. Then he said, “What do you mean?”

“I mean… ask me out. We can date.”

“But the prophesy… you’ll be killed.”

“Yeah… But I don’t have anything to live for. I have no family or friends beside you guys that care about me. I have no skills or talents the world would miss. I have no pets or even worldly possessions that   
would need to be taken care of. As of right now… I’m a floater. I have nowhere to go and nothing to do. I’m mooching off you for life support and I have nothing… I am nothing. I’m plain. The world   
wouldn’t miss me. Trust me.

“If I went out with you, then I’d be taken. That would leave you free to marry Miranda or whatever and have a prestigious woman carry on the Fowl name. Artemis Fowl the Second could never marry a   
homeless girl that came from a couple of drunks. I want you to be free. You can’t be free until you break this curse of a prophesy. And the only way to break it is to let it take its course and let your first   
girlfriend be killed by Koboi.

“And I am willing to date you… so you can be free.”

Jessi finished staring at the ground.

“Jessi…. I can’t let you--”

“Yes you can, and you will!” Jessi suddenly stood up, very forceful in her words. “I want you to be free! If that is what I can do to make an impact on this world before I go, then that is what I will do. Tell   
Miranda it’s just an experiment thing, dating me. That way, when I’m gone, she’ll be okay with going out with you. And you CAN’T talk me out of this. I have been thinking about this since I first saw the   
way you looked at her months ago. 

“I came to this decision a while ago. This is the way I want to go. And if you don’t agree to help me with this, I will go behind your back and make sure everyone important knows we’re a couple. We don’t   
know where Opal get’s her information from. But it’s got to be someone that would tell her when you get a girlfriend. A.K.A. someone you or your family is close to. 

“So, I will continue with this plan with or without your approval. I just wanted you to know about it before I started it.”

“Jessi… no. I won’t let Opal kill you just so that I can be with Miranda!”

“Dammit, Artemis! I’m not doing this for Miranda! I’m doing this so you can be free! Please… don’t you understand? I am nothing. I have nothing. Dying for your freedom… it’s given me something to live   
for. Maybe I can play dress up along the way and pretend to actually be with the nicest rich boy in all of Ireland. But… In the end… I’d do anything for you.” Tears were leaking down Jessi’s and Artemis’s   
cheeks.

“Please…” Jessi whispered.

“Jessi… I can’t… You can’t… I won’t let you…”

“Good thing I wasn’t asking your permission.” Jessi said. And she turned on her heel, and wiping her face off, left his office and went back to her room and lay down on her bed and cried.

And for one of the first times ever, Artemis just sat there and cried. He couldn’t remember ever crying before, even when he found out news of his father’s ship crashing. He… he had never had someone   
care for him that much. Love him enough that they weren’t just willing to die for him, but to even just die for his freedom of this fear which had been pressing in on his life and suffocating him like a rope   
around his neck.

And Artemis just sat there, and cried silent tears that left dark streaks down his cheeks.


	10. Part 10

\--Part 10

“Yes mom… We’re dating now…” Artemis stared down at his hand sadly, holding Jessi’s hand.

“Oh, well this is quite…. a shock. I only thought you guys were friends… I’m surprised; I’d never have seen this coming…”

“We decided to give it a chance.” Jessi looked up at Mrs. Fowl and smiled sweetly.

“Oh…” She said. “Well… Goodnight Arty. And Jessi.” Mrs. Fowl said, fondly ruffling Artemis’s hair and walking past Jessi.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Jessi said to Artemis.

Artemis sat down on the couch and said, “What have I done?” he dropped his head into his hands. “I just sentenced my best friend to death!”

“Oh, Artemis…” Jessi sat down and tried taking Artemis’s hand.

Artemis pulled his hand away and looked up at Jessi. There were tears threatening in his eyes. “No, Jessi. This is your fault.” He said, pointing at her. Then he strode purposefully out of the room.

Jessi stared after him for a moment, then sat back and stared at the wall. 

“You think I’m not scared?” Jessi whispered to herself. “Well I am scared. And you’re not helping me. We can make it through this. But only together…. Artemis.” Jessi whispered to nothing. She slid down   
and was laying on the couch, silently crying. And soon she fell softly into a deep encasing sleep.

 

“Wake up. Come on! Wake up, Jessi.” Artemis said, nudging Jessi in the shoulder.

“Oh… I’m up.” Jessi yawned and sat up. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 9 AM.” Artemis said.

“I slept here?On the couch?” Jessi asked.

“Apparently.”

Jessi sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m so… tired.”

“Well you better wake up. My mother just told me that the whole family is invited to the ‘Leap into Fall’ gala that the Burmboses’s always have… And you, being my ‘girlfriend’ are invited as well. As my   
date.”

“Well, Artemis, this is what we’ve been looking for! A place to tell everyone that we’re together now! It’s perfect.”

“Sure. Great.A way to guarantee your death.” Artemis said.

Jessi ignored him and said, “I’m going to go through all my dresses and find an appropriate one! What time is it?”

“It begins at 4PM. So we’ll show up at 5. Leave here at 4:15. Okay?”

“Sure! I’ll meet you back here for lunch!” Jessi ran excitedly out of the room. The second she was out of Artemis’s eye and ear shot, she slowed back into a walk and looked at the ground,depressed.

He’s so sad…. He really does care about me. But I care more about him. I love him. I am going to do all I can to save him…


	11. Part 11

\--Part 11

 

I’m going to do all I can to save her… Artemis thought, going, not to his office, but to his room.

He lay down on his bed, and then took his laptop out. He turned it on and then sent a very long email to Holly, telling her of all of Jessi’s plans and asking her if her and other faries could patrol the   
party… of course, not for Jessi. For the sake of catching Koboi.

Artemis put his laptop away. There was no way Koboi could be at the party, she most likely would just have brainwashed informants there. She wouldn’t try anything tonight. Hopefully. But just in case,   
Artemis would like to have backup.

 

Jessi found the most splendid long brown dress that matched her brown hair and brown eyes. She started doing her makeup to the dress. When noon came, she had her hair in curlers. She got into some   
normal sweats and wrapped a towel around her head. She then went downstairs to lunch.

Juliet had made a brunch of omelets and sausage. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were out, getting things to get them ready for the party. So lunch was just Artemis and Jessi. Juliet and Butler normally just ate   
together down in their wing of the manor.

“Soo…” Jessi said awkwardly from the other side of the table.

“What?” Artemis said, looking up.

“Okay. You’ve been acting totally differently since we started this thing. It’s just another game, okay? It’s not something you should be taking seriously.” Jessi said.

“I don’t play games.” Artemis replied.

“Okay. It’s an experiment.” Jessi said. “So I don’t get why you’re acting so differently… It really doesn’t make sense. And it’s really upsetting me…. I wish things could go back to the way they used to be   
between us.”

“They can’t.” Artemis said. “Until we ‘break up’ or something…” 

“But… why can’t you just treat me the same way you used to? Like we were friends. Now you’re just treating me distantly, as if I’m just someone involved with one of your schemes. I’m not. I’m your best   
friend. Your… girlfriend…” Jessi said quietly, looking down.

“I… I just can’t. You’re willing to die for me and you’re purposely putting yourself in harm’s way just for Miranda.”

“Not for Miranda! For your sake! So you can grow up and find someone you love and tell her you love her and get married and have little Fowl children…”

“Nobody said you have to do this though.”

“I know, dammit! I am doing this because I have no family and no friends and nobody else that loves me! I am the most able person to do this. It can only be me… And we haven’t been friends for that   
long… If I actually did die from this, you wouldn’t be that sad…” Jessi sighed and pushed her plate away from her. “I’m not hungry. I’ll meet you in the front hall for the party at 4:00.” Jessi ran out of the   
room.

Once she got to her room she tried very hard and succeeded in not crying. It would ruin her makeup. She took her hair out of the curlers and sprayed it down. It was now nice and curly; she put some   
sparkles in it, just for fun. She then changed into her dress and put some nice black high heels on.

She fixed up her makeup, and pretty soon it was 4:00. She slowly walked down the stairs and met Artemis and Mr. and Mrs. Fowl in the entrance room.

“Oh, Jessi. You look lovely. Artemis?” Mrs. Fowl said.

“Oh. Yeah. You do.” Artemis coughed.

“Thank you.” Jessi said politely.

“Are we going?” Artemis asked roughly.

“Yes, Butler has pulled the limo around. Come along everyone.” Mrs. Fowl sang, walking through the front door.

They all followed obediently, even Juliet was coming. She wasn’t wearing formal wear though.

“You’re coming, Juliet?” Jessi asked, surprised. Since when do they take the bodyguards to parties? Jessi wondered.

“Yes, each family is allowed to bring one bodyguard if they feel the need. I will be watching the limo and pulling it around when you call. Butler is the one going in with you.” She said, holding the door for   
them.

They all got in the limo and Juliet pulled the door closed. Butler began driving.

Mrs. Fowl was chatty as usual, trying to engage them all in conversation, and Mr. Fowl was the only one really responding. Mrs. Fowl ignored Juliet, and was slightly colder while addressing Jessi.

They finally got there, much to Jessi’s relief. She was the first one out of the vehicle, after Juliet that is. Juliet held the door for the rest of them and Butler got out and walked around to meet the Fowl’s.   
Juliet got in the driver’s seat and the limo drove off around a corner.

Jessi took Artemis’s hand and Artemis stiffened, but they followed Mr. and Mrs. Fowl into the mansion that was awaiting them.


	12. Part 12

\--Part 12

“Mr. Fowl! Oh, Mr. Fowl who is your lovely lady?” a young woman in a scarlet dress said to Artemis.

“My name is Jessi Ozera.” Jessi smiled and curtsied for the lady.

“Mmm Jessi is that short for anything?” The woman asked. “Oh, and I’m Kirsten McWebas, a friend of Artemis Senior’s.” 

Artemis was quiet, staring at the woman with open contempt.

“Oh, no, it’s just Jessi. And, it was nice meeting you, Miss McWebas, but I am thirsty. Artemis?” Jessi asked, taking his hand.

For the first time, Artemis took her hand gladly and led her away from the lady.

“So why do you hate her so much? I could feel it emanating from you in waves.” she leaned in to Artemis’s ear and whispered. 

“She’s been trying to buy into my father’s companies for years and she has been a gossip, spreading nasty rumors about my family for years.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you tell me she was such a terrible woman then?” Artemis led her by his memory of past parties to the drink table.

He shrugged.

“What are these?” Jessi said, pointing to the drinks.

He shrugged again.

Jessi sighed. “Artemis! You can talk to me, dammit! Are any of these non-alcoholic?”

He began a shrug and she punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Artemis!” she laughed. “Just answer me!”

“I have no clue!” he exclaimed.

“Ugh. I’ll just have some of the red one. I normally like red.” she filled a glass with the red liquid from the pitcher on the far right.

She took a sip and sloshed it in her mouth. “Okay, it’s just Hawaiian Punch.” She said, and smiled at Artemis. “Want some?”

He shook his head and then turned and looked around at all the people milling about in the huge mansion.

“Who are all these people?” Jessi asked.

“Just the rich and popular and famous and snotty.” Artemis replied. “Over there, the bigger woman hugging my mother, she is the hostesses, Mrs. Burmboses. The man shaking my father’s hand is her   
husband. Their son should be prowling about here somewhere. I hate him. He’s vile and rude and does NOT know manors.” Artemis hissed.

Jessi was stunned Artemis had used words with such…. feelings. He had not shown much feelings in a while.

“Artemis.” Jessi stepped forward and put her hand on Artemis’s shoulder. “You’re feeling. For the first time in a while. Is it because what you feel is anger and hate and disgust? Is that all you feel,   
Artemis?”

Artemis turned and glared at Jessi. He then pushed her hand off his shoulder and stepped away. 

“Get off me and leave me alone.” Artemis said, walking off.

Jessi sighed and watched Artemis’s retreating figure. 

She tossed her Hawaiian Punch and walked around a bit until she found a lounge. She took a seat on a small loveseat and people watched. A bit later, a boy came over and sat next to her.

“Hello.” The boy said, holding out his hand.

Jessi took the boys hand and said, “I’m Jessi Ozera. I’m here with Artemis Fowl.”

“I know who you are. I’m Brian Burmboses. May I just say that you cut an amazing figure at this party? Much better than anyone else I see here. You know, I don’t see Artemis around. May I have a dance   
with the prettiest girl here?” He asked, standing up and holding out his hand.

Now Jessi could see why Artemis hadn’t liked him. He had barley asked Jessi’s name before he asked her to dance. Who knows what he would ask next.

“Mr. Burmboses, the prettiest girl here is in some other room. And if you mean me, I would not like to dance right now.” Jessi crossed her arms and stared up at the boy. He was approximately her age,   
and HE cut an amazing figure, with his looks and obvious wealth. But, Jessi could feel the vileness coming off him in palpable waves.

“First,” the boy replied, “I would like to say that Mr. Burmboses is my father. Second, I would like to ask you, if you are not interested in dancing, would you like to join me upstairs for more of the better   
party?” And he winked at her.

And that threw Jessi over the edge. She HATED boys like that, the boys that only wanted to get in any girls pants. Boys at her school were like that all the time. Not to Jessi, of course, but she’s seen them   
‘pull the moves’ on plenty of other girls. She stood up and got right in Brian’s face. 

“Mr. Burmboses! I am not interested in you!” She hissed, semi-loudly. “I am DATING Artemis Fowl and I would not cheat on him EVER. I love him! You idiot! I would never do something intentionally to hurt   
him, and since you OBVIOUSLY know I am dating him, perhaps you should LAY OFF and not invite me ‘upstairs for more party’!” Jessi finished loudly.

Brian, obviously was very appalled. He had stepped back and was open-mouthed gaping at her. Then, someone spoke behind Jessi.

“You… you love me?”

Jessi spun around and faced Artemis who was standing behind her.

“I- Artemis, I--”

“Did you say. That you love me?” Artemis said coldly.

By now, most of the people in the lounge were gaping at them openmouthed, at the unfolding drama. 

“I…. Artemis, let’s not discuss this here… everyone’s staring…” Jessi whispered.

“No. Jessi, I want to know now.”

“I- I can’t--” Jessi stuttered. She felt tears in her eyes. 

“You can’t what?” Artemis demanded.

“I can’t tell you!” She exclaimed.

“Tell me!” Artemis yelled. Now, the whole room was quiet.

Jessi stared at the ground. 

“Yes. I love you, Artemis Fowl Junior.” She whispered, not looking at him.

Then she felt hands on her shoulders.

“I love you too.” Artemis said.

And he leaned in and—and hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then, just as tears stung at her eyes and she began to feel a content warmth descending on her, she heard Artemis’s voice, quietly   
in her ear, words meant just for her. “As a friend.” He whispered.

Jessi’s eyes shot open. She was still holding Artemis, but he released her. She backed away a shaky step and held on to Artemis’s hand for a moment. 

Artemis turned and led her out of the room, and they heard clapping behind them.

Artemis led her out onto the back patio and down some steps into a secluded back garden, and they moved quietly down a couple of isles and sat down on a bench.


	13. Part 13

\--Part 13

Jessi was openly crying now.

“What?” Artemis looked taken aback, staring at Jessi in open astonishment.

“What do you think!? That’s only one step better than ‘as a sister’!” She exclaimed, trying to rub at her eyes without wiping the makeup around.

“What are you talking about?” Artemis was sincerely confused, probably for the first time ever.

Jessi sighed and restrained herself from crying any more. She took a deep breath. “Artemis, you know I was being serious. I am in love with you. But you are so insufferable and self-centered and know-it-  
all that you fail to look past yourself and see other people’s feelings!” Jessi exclaimed.

“You…. You really love me?” He asked.

“Yes! You idiot!” Jessi clasped Artemis’s hand and held it to her chest. “My heart beats only for you, now.” 

Artemis didn’t pull his hand away.

He didn’t reply, though.

“Artemis. I’m sorry.” Jessi dropped his hand and moved away.

“For what?” Artemis asked.

“For almost forcing my love on you. I have practically been saying you have to say you’re in love with me.” She wiped her eyes carefully, staying away from her makeup. She then opened her eyes and   
smiled up at Artemis, sitting beside her on the bench. She took his hand again and said, “I’m sorry. This is good enough for me.”

Artemis looked at their clasped hands, and looked back at Jessi’s face.

Finally he said something. What he said though, saddened Jessi, though she’d never tell. 

“Okay.” He had replied.

Jessi faked a smile at Artemis and thought, What is wrong with this? I thought pretending to date him would be the most peaceful time of my life. Instead I am having the worst drama of my life. I can’t   
believe…. But…. I am happy. I can at least tell myself I almost have the boy of my dreams. It’ll all be alright, in the end. He’ll be happy. And I’ll be happy when he’s happy.

“Hey, Artemis.” Jessi said.

“Yes?”

“With that whole scene inside, there’s no doubt that whoever Opal’s informants or spy’s or brainwashed slaves or whoever have heard by now that Artemis Fowl has a girlfriend.”

“You’re right, Jessi. A very loving girlfriend that would die for him.” Artemis said snidely.

“What’s your problem!” Jessi spun around and faced Artemis.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” He defended.

“You didn’t used to be like this!” Jessi said. “You were nice, and kind, and compassionate. I hate that since we’ve started ‘going out’ you have begun treating me like dirt and saying the rudest things   
possible. I just can’t believe you, Artemis. Why did you have to change?”

“I’ve always been like this, Jessi. Maybe you were so absorbed in me that my rudeness simply washed over you. Now that you believe you have me, you think you can change me and you’re only just   
starting to notice my flaws now.”

“You know that’s not true!” Jessi shouted.

“What’s not true? That I’m rude? Well it is.”

“Artemis! I know you’re rude, but not to me! You’ve always been nice to me, since that first day we ran into each other in downtown Dublin.”

“Have not.”

“Have too!” Jessi said.

After a moment, she sighed and sat back down on the bench. 

“I just can’t believe you, Artemis….”

She closed her eyes and draped her arm over her eyes.

“Believe what?” She heard Artemis’s voice by her ear.

“Believe you. Why can’t you just tell me your feelings?” She mumbled.

There was silence.

“You want to know my feelings?” Jessi opened her eyes and looked up at Artemis, sitting beside her.

He stood up and stood over her as she nodded yes.

“My real feelings? I’ve tried telling you before. You just don’t understand. I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for my love. I mean—I don’t even love you, why would you sacrifice yourself? Why?!” Artemis   
exclaimed.“You’re my best friend, Jessi! I just don’t get how you are willing to give up your life and hurt me so much, just so I can go out with Miranda!”

“I… I’m doing it for you.” Jessi smiled sweetly, sadly at him.

“You think I want you gone?” Artemis demanded.

“No. I never said you wanted that. But you want Miranda more than you want me. So I can do this for you.”

“But I don’t want Miranda more than I want you alive!” 

“Maybe not now. But in the future—after Opal does… whatever she’s planning, you’ll barley remember me. I’ll just be a memory. You can be with the girl you love, and you can have children to carry on the   
Fowl name. I just want you to be able to have children and a loving wife to care for you and someone in your life that you LOVE. And I know you don’t love me. THAT’S why I’m doing this.”

“But I don’t want you to.” Artemis muttered.

“I don’t care what you want.” Jessi sneered.

Artemis sighed and sat back down.

“Let’s just take a breather for a minute then go back to the party.” Artemis said quietly.

“Okay.” Jessi replied.

They sat there, in the darkened flower gardens, on a warm wooden bench smelling the different fragrances of the flowers surrounding them.

“Thank you.” Artemis said after a few minutes had passed.

“For what?” Jessi said.

“For…. Loving me.Enough to be willing to die for me, only Butler had ever done that.”

“You deserve it, Artemis. You’re a good man.” Jessi put her hand on his shoulder.

Artemis stiffened. “You called me a man. Normally people call me a boy.”

“Well, I know there’s a strong, caring young man inside you. “Jessi replied. “So, ready to go back to the party?”

“Of course.” Artemis replied, and he stood and held out his hand for Jessi to take.

Jessi stood and took his hand, allowing him to lead her back to the party.

And Jessi thought: Perhaps Artemis will never love me the way I love him. But I will always love him and I know he deserves it. And he deserves Miranda too, the girl I can see he really does love. He just   
doesn’t want to see her hurt. But… I’m okay with this. This future with Artemis. It’s good enough for me, at least I have him in my life. I’m good with that. I love him, and he knows as much. And that’s all I   
need, his hand in mine, helping me along. I am okay with dying for that, dying with that. Dying for Artemis to be able to find his own love. 

Dying for his freedom.


	14. Part 14

\--Part 14

“What a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ozera.” A woman said, shaking Jessi’s hand. “I’m Kateryn Beargs, a close friend of Mrs. Fowl’s. I’ve heard a lot about you.” The woman said to Jessi.

Jessi shook the woman’s hand, and Artemis stepped forward. 

“Aunt Kateryn, I didn’t know you’d be here.” Artemis smiled at the woman—genuinely.

“My little Arty! Do I get a hug?” The woman held out her arms.

Artemis sighed and stepped lightly into the woman’s embrace for a short moment, then pulled away.

“What are you doing here, Auntie?” Artemis said flatly.

Jessi couldn’t help it, she laughed a bit at Artemis’s use of the word.

Artemis turned sharply to Jessi. “Shut up! She makes me call her that.”

“Do you really?” Jessi turned to the woman.

The woman laughed, and then said, “Yes! Yes, I do!” and she laughed some more.

Jessi laughed with the woman while Artemis glared at the both of them. Soon, they were done laughing and they were looking at eachother, and Jessi was about to ask, “So you must be Mrs. Fowl’s best   
friend”, when the woman interrupted and said, “So you much be Little Arty’s girlfriend.”

Jessi nodded and straitened up and smiled.

“Well it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jessi Ozera.”Kateryn eyed Jessi up and said, “Well, I approve. She’s sweet, sincere, and appears to be smart. And she’s quite pretty. Good find, Arty.”

“Auntie! Shut up! We are at a party! You do not need to appraise my girlfriend--”

“Well of course I do, I’m your Auntie!!!” the woman laughed again.

Artemis sighed and said, “Auntie, I’m going to go show Jessi around. Have a good time, alright?”

Kateryn laughed and said, “I shall, Arty dear. You too.”

And Artemis turned back to Jessi, took her hand, and led her back into the party.

“So… Who exactly was she?” Jessi asked.

“Just my mom’s best friend. Pay her no attention, she get’s on my nerves.”

“Well you seemed to like her.” Jessi said, confused.

“If I showed even an ounce of disrespect to her, my mom would never forgive me.” Artemis replied, sighing.

“Artemis, can we sit, please? My feet are killing me; it’s these high-heels.” Jessi complained.

“Sure. Here.” Artemis led Jessi to a seat and held her hand as she sat down daintily. 

“Thank you.” Jessi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I kind of stopped writing this years ago. Just message me or something if you actually liked this????? And I'll tell you how it was going to end if you want. I don't think I even finished writing this part. I've been working moreso on a Love Never Dies fanfiction lately. Anyhow, I don't think I'm ever actually going to finish this, I'm sorry.


End file.
